superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
SpongeBob Meets the Strangler and Pranks a Lot (Credits)
|- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |''"SpongeBob Meets the Strangler"'' |- |'Storyboard Directors' |Paul Tibbitt Kaz C.H. Greenblatt |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Zeus Cervas Chuck Klein Carson Kugler Mike Roth |- |'Written by' |Paul Tibbitt Kent Osborne C.H. Greenblatt Merriwether Williams |- |'Animation Director' |Tom Yasumi |- |'Creative Director' |Derek Drymon |- | colspan="2" |''"Pranks a Lot"'' |- |'Storyboard Directors' |Jay Lender Dan Povenmire |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Erik Wiese Caleb Meurer |- |'Written by' |Jay Lender Dan Povenmire Merriwether Williams |- |'Animation Director' |Sean Dempsey |- |'Creative Director' |Derek Drymon |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Executive Producer' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Supervising Producer' |Derek Drymon |- |'Line Producers' |Donna Castricone Helen Kalafatic Anne Michaud |- |'Art Director' |Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Supervising Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Storyboard Supervisor' |Sherm Cohen |- |'Executive Story Editor' |Merriwether Williams |- |'Writers' |Paul Tibbitt Kent Osborne Mark O'Hare Derek Drymon Stephen Hillenburg |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"Krab Borg" Cast |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Narrator, Geek Fish, Poo Fish, Eyeball #1 |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick, Fish #1, Fish #2 |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward, Gym Fish |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs, Eyeball #2, Fish #4 |- |'Carolyn Lawrence' |Sandy |- |'Mr. Lawrence' |Plankton, Fish #1, News Fish |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |Cop #1, Drycleaner, Shop Keeper, Fish #3, Smell Fish, Time Fish, Surfer, Toast Fish |- |'Sirena Irwin' |Woman Fish #1, Woman Fish #2, Whoopie Cushion, Fish #5, Cop #2, Robot |- |'Mary Jo Catlett' |Mrs. Puff |- |'Tom Wilson' |Strangler |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Casting Director' |Donna Grillo Gonzales |- |'Casting and Music Coordinator' |Jennie Monica |- |'Executive Assistants' |Nathan Johnson Elise McCollum |- |'Supervising Recording Engineer' |Krandal Crews |- |'2nd Recording Engineer' |Justin Brinsfield |- |'Studio Assistant' |Mishelle Smith |- |'Production Dialogue Supervisor' |Tony Ostyn |- |'Animatic Supervisor' |Paul Finn |- |'Animatic Editor' |Brian Robitaille |- |'Assistant Storyboard Artists' |Zeus Cervas Rob Rosen Ted Seko Caleb Meurer |- |'"Krab Borg" Storyboard Artists"' |Carson Kugler William Reiss Mike Roth |- |'Original Character Design' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Character Designer' |Todd White |- |'Prop Designer' |Thaddeus Paul Couldron |- |'Character Clean-Up' |Eduardo Acosta |- |'Layout Supervisor' |Kenny Pittenger |- |'BG Layout Design' |John Seymore Paula Spence |- |'Background Painters' |Peter Bennett Michael Chen Andy "Spike" Clark Calvin G. Liang |- |'BG Scanning Department' |Stephen Christian Steven Kellams Eric Stanton |- |'Color Key Supervisor' |Teale Reon Wang |- |'Color Stylist' |Dene Ann Heming |- |'Production Manager' |June Bliss |- |'Production Coordinators' |Michelle Bryan Marcy Lynn Dewey |- |'Production Assistants' |Jacqueline Buscarino Derek Iversen |- |'Final Checker' |Karen Shaffer |- |'Sheet Timer' |Juli Murphy Hashiguchi |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Krab Borg" Live Action Sequences |- |'Line Producer' |Shannon Scott Lowry |- |'Director' |Keith Lowry |- |'Special Prop Maker' |Jonathan Silsby |- |'Puppetters' |Cameron Baity Rebecca Stillman |- |'Grip' |Ne'e le'au |- |'Director of Photography' |Sam Brown |- |'Robot Designer' |Kathleen Lolley |- |'Town Designer' |Heidi-Grapentine-Boyle |- |'Guy Designer' |Bud Balani |- |'Set Dresser' |Walt Strom |- |'2nd Set Dresser' |Michael Triant |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Post Production Supervisor' |John Powell Jim Leber Eric Weyenberg |- |'Assistant Editor' |Jeff Adams |- |'Additional Post Production Services' |Justin Smith |- |'Picture Editor' |Lynn Hobson |- |'Post Production Sound Supervisor & Mixer' |Timothy J. Borquez |- |'Sound FX Designer and Editor' |Jeffrey Hutchins |- |'Sound Editors' |Gabriel Rosas Daisuke Sawa |- |'Re-Recording Mixers' |Eric Freeman Roy Braverman |- |'Foley' |Monette Becktold Andrea Anderson Dan Cubert Richmond Tetzlaff Vincent Guisetti Krickett Jones |- |'Music Editor' |Nicolas Carr |- |'Music Composed by' |Brad Carow Sage Guyton Jeremy Wakefield Nicolas Carr |- |'"Electric Zoo" Composed by' |Paul Tibbitt |- |'"SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song"' |Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon Composed by Hank Smith Music Performed by Pat Pinney |- |'On-Line Editors' |Barry Cohen Lynn Hobson Gayle Mc Intyre Faust Pierfederici |- |'DaVinci Colorist' |Dexter P. |- |'Post Production Services' |Hacienda Post Hollywood Digital Encore |- |'Animation Services' |Rough Draft Studios, Korea |- |'Overseas Supervisor' |Doug Williams |- |'Stock Footage Provided by' |Corbis |- |'Live Action Island Footage by' |Bad Clams Productions, inc. |- |'Title Still Photography by' |David Frapwell |- |'Developed by' |Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Special Thanks' |Alan Smart Mike Bell Andrew Overtoom Rich Magallanes Nathan Johnson Mike Roth |- |'Production Executive' |Eric Coleman |- |'Executive in Charge of Production' |Lolee Aries |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. © 2002 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. |} |}